Are you okay, Annie?
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Annie's telling of Finnick going off to war.


_Annie are you okay?_

Finnick started to pack today. He didn't tell me where he's going. Or why he was almost always gone. He never spoke a word. Instead he always kissed me or told me he loved me. But it always felt odd. But when I saw his dog-tags, I knew what was happening.

He was taking a shower when I found them. The room was a little messy, so I picked up a few things. The necklace fell to the ground and I picked it up. I fall to the ground after I read was on them. _Odair, Finnick. _

The water stopped running and Finnick came out with a white towel wrapped around him.

"What?" Is all I can mutter.

Finnick looked down at me. "Annie." He said.

I looked up at him. "How could you?"

He quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a t shirt. He sat next to me, holding me. "I'm sorry Annie."

"Don't" I mutter. I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"Annie. I have to."

I look up at him. "No you don't!"

He sighs and looks down at me. "Annie. Trust me."

"Trust you?" I spat. "You want me to trust you? We're married Finn and you kept this from me!" I force his arms off of me. I stand up and sit on the bed.

He stands up and sits next to me. "Annie."

"Don't you 'Annie' me." I say through my teeth.

He moves a piece of hair from my face. "We're going to be fine, Annie. I promise."

I look at him. "Fine? You're going to war. You could die!"

"I won't die, Annie. You said the same thing about the Games, and I survived. Remember?"

I sigh and recall the memory. "Yeah."

He hugs me. "We're going to be fine, Annie. I promise."

* * *

_Are you okay, Annie?_

Finnick is leaving for the war today. He's come back a few times. But this time, he's leaving for awhile. I put on a brave face and head out the doors. Everyone is saying goodbye to everyone. They all stop what they're doing when I come out. They all scoot to the side and make an aisle from me to Finnick. He looks at me and smiles.

I slowly walk down the aisle. I was nervous. But I kept looking at Finnick. I know he'd help me through this. When I finally reach him, he hugs me. He picks me up and spins and everyone goes back to saying their goodbye's. I wrap my arms around him.

He puts me down and smiles. He rests his forehead on mine. I smile but then frown.

"Annie."

"Hmm?"

"I'll be fine."

I smile. "I know. I just- I want to tell you something."

He smiles. "You can tell me anything Annie. You know that."

"But I don't know how, Finn. You're about to leave."

He sighs and puts a finger under my chin. "Tell me, Annie."

"I'm pregnant."

He smiles the biggest smile I've seen in a long time. Then that smile faded. He remember where he was going. "Really, Annie?"

I smile and nod.

He picks me up again. He spins us again. He slows down the spinning and pulls me down for a kiss. "I promise I'll be fine."

I smile. Then someone tells him to leave. He holds my hand and pulls me closer to him. "I'll be fine." He pulls me in for one last kiss. I smile and he leaves.

"I love you, Finnick!" I yell,.

I hear him laugh. "I love you, Annie!"

* * *

_So Annie, are you okay?_

Everyone came home today. Coin and Snow are dead. And my stomach is a little bit bigger. It's been three whole months since I last saw these faces. But these faces looked scarred. Peeta doesn't have the smile he gained. Gale looks like death hit him. I don't see Boggs. I don't see Katniss. I don't see Finnick.

I race around the streets, looking at every person. Johanna is behind me. She's calling my name, but I don't turn around. When Peeta looks at me, he looks at the ground. When Gale looks at me, he gets a sad look in his face.

I found Katniss. She saw me and started to bawl. But I didn't piece the parts together. I stop in the middle of the street. Johanna is still behind me. I turn around.

"What do you want?" I ask.

She frowns and puts something in my hand. "I'm sorry." She whispers. She turns around and leaves.

I look in my hand and see a necklace. A necklace with dog-tags and a wedding ring on it.

Then I put the pieces together. He's gone. He's not coming home. He broke his promise. Finnick is dead.

I start to scream. I yell. I cry. I scream even more.

"FINNICK!"

Johanna came back and dragged me back to Finnick and I's, I mean, my room. She stays there for another month. It took me a full month just to calm down.

But then I saw Katniss. I wanted her dead. And I said something I shouldn't have.

She stood next to me.

"I'm so sorry, Annie." She said.

I look at her and said.

"You could have saved him, Katniss. You could have gone back. Damn you Katniss, I hate you. I wish you died instead of your sister!"

After two days, I go to Katniss and apologize. She understood.

Her mother came back to District Four with me. But I don't want to go back.

* * *

"Its been a full year since Finnick's death. Our son looks just like him."

My therapist nods. "Are you going to answer my question, Annie?"

"Hmm?

"Are you okay?"

I sigh. "No. I don't think I'll ever be okay again."


End file.
